03/20/2008 - Tasty Snack Recipes
TASTY SNACK RECIPES By Audrey Smythe-Wei Editor-in-chief Thursday, March 20, 2008 — Healthy snacks are sometimes hard to come by. It can be easier to grab something that's quick, but not quite as good for you. So why choose a healthy snack? Why choose a snack at all? A nutritious afternoon snack can be great for giving you more energy after school. You can use that energy for all types of activities. You'll be able to concentrate on homework, and have more energy to play outside instead of settling for sitting on the couch in front of the TV. You may not have known it, but there are healthy and delicious snacks out there. Not to mention, snacks that are fun to make. We've gathered a few recipes and instructions to get you started. These snacks are pretty easy to put together, but make sure you find an adult to help you out. You'll be well on your way to healthier and happier afternoons. This first recipe we have is for Yogurt Crunch. It's deliciously creamy and crunchy at the same time. It serves 4. Here's what you'll need to make it: -3 cups of vanilla yogurt -2 granola bars (you can choose any flavor) -1/4 cup of nuts (walnuts, pecans, or hazelnuts) *optional -1/4 pint of strawberries After you have the ingredients, you can start by pouring the yogurt into a bowl. Before you add the granola bars, put them in a plastic bag to crush them. Once you've crushed the granola, add them to the yogurt with the nuts. Stir until all the ingredients are mixed. Top it off with some strawberries and it's ready to go. The next recipe is for a Fruit Cocktail. It makes a sweet after school snack, or you can even use it for a healthy dessert. Here are the ingredients: -3 apples -3 oranges -1 pound of seedless grapes -1 can of pineapples -Lemon Juice First you want to wash all of the fruit. After that, begin by peeling the oranges, then core and cut the apples into bite size pieces. Add all of the grapes and pineapple with juice in one bowl. Put the oranges and apples in another bowl and coat them with lemon juice. Let them sit for a few minutes and then mix them with the grapes and pineapples. You can chill the fruit cocktail in the refrigerator until you're ready to enjoy. This last recipe is the easiest to make (but maybe the most delicious). It's for Gorp, a delicious snack mix you can take with you anywhere. Here are the ingredients: -1/2 ounce of almonds -1/4 ounce of dry-roasted peanuts -1/4 ounce of dried cranberries -1/2 teaspoon of chocolate chips -1/4 ounce of raisins The instructions for this snack are extra easy. All you need to do is just mix your ingredients in a bowl. Then, enjoy. The most important thing is to provide yourself with healthy options when snack time rolls around. If all of your possible snack options are nutritious, then you'll be in good shape (literally). ---- NEW CAFETERIA TRAYS MAKE MRS. GRUBBLY SMILE ''' '''Thursday, March 20, 2008 — Mrs. Grubbly, the Millsberry Academy lunch lady known for never smiling, has a newfound reason to grin from ear to ear. Her lunch selection has gotten a boost with new cafeteria trays. The new combinations have everything from Yakitori to Moussakka. These tasty selections are sure to turn lunch into your favorite meal of the day. You can find them all at the School Cafeteria. No matter which tray you choose, you'll be smiling as much as Mrs. Grubbly. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:March 2008 Gazettes